


I Guess That's Love

by supaprittiest



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supaprittiest/pseuds/supaprittiest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>started from a prompt on tumblr (http://amazingman-spider.tumblr.com/post/102564153606/brella-important-ship-tropes-fake-dating) and now it's spiralling out of control. basically skye and ward start dating in secret after being undercover as a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Making Rules

“I’m surprised you held up for so long,” Skye commented offhandedly as they strolled onto the Bus, duffel bags in hand. “I didn’t know you had it in you to be so touchy-feely.”

“It was just a cover Skye,” he said casually, but he couldn’t help but feel like he was saying it to convince himself, rather than her. 

“No, I think it was real!” she presses, bumping him with her shoulder. He didn’t want to go back to occasionally brushing shoulders, or if he was lucky, sympathetic shoulder pats. He enjoyed their fake-couple cover, being able to hug her openly, or even kiss her sometimes... It had been a luxurious four days. 

“It could be,” he said, sucking in a breath. There wasn’t any turning back now. He may have had the highest marks in espionage since Romanoff, but when it came to expressing his feelings... He was a lost cause. Skye looked up at him with round eyes.

“Aren’t there protocols against this?” she asked breathlessly. It wasn’t a no, he reminded himself. 

“Yeah,” he admitted, his heart falling slightly. “But no one has to find out.”

“Secret dating?” she murmured, raising her eyebrows further as she took a step closer to him. “I like it.”

“We’ll have to set up some rules though, if this is going to work,” he pointed out, and he noticed the way her eyes lit up. “Like, you can’t take my sweaters.” 

“Fine, then you can’t do that thing where you put your hand on my shoulder to play with my hair,” she adds, obviously upset about having to give him his sweaters back. 

“You’re back!” Simmons exclaimed from the catwalk above her lab. Skye looked up, and tossed her bag on the floor between Lola and the armoured SUV, running to meet her friend in a fierce hug. Ward shook his head to hide his smile, and crouched down to pick up her abandoned bag. 

He dropped off their bags before climbing the winding staircase to Coulson’s office to debrief. 

“Care to explain why your mission took three days longer than it should’ve?” Coulson inquired after Ward gave him the details. 

“Sir?” 

“You and I both know you could’ve had that wrapped up in an afternoon, but it took you four days,” he pointed out accusingly. 

“It was Skye, I didn’t want to risk anything with her,” he admitted, mentally kicking himself for not anticipating this. Coulson stared him down for what felt like hours, and it took everything that Ward had to keep his cool. 

“Good call,” Coulson relented, dismissing him. Ward rose from the chair and skirted out the door. 

That night, Skye and Ward sat at the bar, with their backs to the common area, where Fitz and Simmons had been squabbling about science while Coulson had long since given up on trying to decipher their conversation, but they had all gone to bed, leaving Skye and Ward alone, finally. 

“What other rules do you have?” Skye whispered, setting down her drink. Ward double checked to make sure that May wasn’t lurking around- she had a habit of sneaking up when he least expected it.

“There are no rules when everyone’s sleeping,” he said. 

“No sex though,” she corrected. “Unless we’re at a hotel.” 

“Right,” he confirmed. “Or if we’re alone on the Bus.” 

“Which is like, never,” she groaned, and he felt her frustration. 

“We’ll make this work,” he promised, grabbing her gently by the shoulders to bring her closer to him. The first time that he had touched her since returning to the Bus. She leaned her forehead in to meet his, and they were so close to kissing that his eyes fluttered shut, and could feel her warm breath on his face, when he heard the slow shuffle of feet on the carpet. He tugged away so quickly that Skye nearly fell from her barstool. 

May paused, staring at them suspiciously for a moment before slipping into her bunk. Skye let out the breath that she had been holding, and readjusted herself on her stool, taking her drink back in her hand just in time for May to emerge from her bunk in a pair of sweats, retreating back to the cockpit. 

“Shit,” Skye whispered, holding back her laughter. 

“New rule,” Ward whispered. “The no rules rule doesn’t apply until May’s down for the night.”


	2. Red Hands

Their secret relationship remained secret for about a week. 

It was Simmons who had found them. There was an obsolete closet in the ‘basement’ of the Bus, where Skye and Ward would often slip away to, so that they could be alone together. However, there were actual supplies in said closet, and they were lucky it was Simmons who had found them, and not Coulson or May. Once she had gotten over the initial shock, she swore that she wouldn’t tell another soul, but it was no secret that she told Fitz at the first opportunity that she had. 

Soon, everyone knew. It was nice to stop tiptoeing around the team, but Ward missed having that little secret in their back pocket. He enjoyed being able to casually put his arm around Skye at any given opportunity, or bending down to kiss her during training sessions, but the risk of their relationship before was what made it especially interesting. 

Not that it wasn’t still interesting. Ward thought he knew Skye pretty well, but apparently that was just the beginning. She preferred coffee to tea, but if hot chocolate was an option and it was late enough in the day, she could easily be swayed. Little details such as that became more and more apparent once their relationship transitioned from platonic to romantic.

“What’s got you so distracted today?” he demanded one morning, during their training sessions. Skye’s responses had been reduced to ‘mhmm’ and ‘yeah, makes sense’, all morning. 

“Your cheekbones,” she admitted honestly, and he rolled his eyes. 

“When you’re in the field,” he reminded her, and she cut him short.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll wish I hadn’t been concentrating on how hot you are, blah blah blah,” she deadpanned, and he just stared down at her, prompting her to continue. “We aren’t in the field right now though, are we?” 

She drew in closer to him, and any reservations he had were tossed out the window. He should push her away, focus on her training, but then she was kissing him, and he was kissing her back. He lifted her up so that he could straighten his back, holding her up by the back of her thighs while she straddled his hips. 

“Ahem,” coughed Coulson from the catwalk, and Skye jumped away from him like she had just been electrocuted. “You two, in my office. Now.”

Ward cast her a pointed look, to which she rolled her eyes, and reluctantly started climbing up the stairs to Coulson’s office. 

“So far, I’ve been more than lenient about your relationship,” Coulson says, sitting behind his desk. “But between the PDA and the distraction, you two are out of control.” 

His commanding officer’s words stung, and clearly Skye felt the same way. She hung her head shamefully, only daring to look up at Coulson every few seconds rather than maintaining consistent eye contact.

“If your behaviour doesn’t improve, I’ll have one of you reassigned,” he threatened, with a pointed look at Ward that made it clear that Skye wasn’t going anywhere. “Have I made myself clear?” 

“Yes, sir,” Ward replied, without waiting for Skye’s input. He was aware that she had a special relationship with Coulson, but he wasn’t going to push his luck. 

“Then get back to work,” he growled, dismissing them. Skye hustled out of the office, and Ward was quick to follow.

The walk down back down to the gym was a silent one, and they didn’t even hold hands (a habit they had picked up quickly). 

“We have to end this,” Ward said grimly, taking her by the shoulders. She looked up at him with shining eyes that broke his heart. She didn’t say anything, but bit her lip and nodded. “I can’t control myself around you.”

“But that won’t change just because we aren’t dating,” she protested, and he knew she was right. “Maybe we should just let Coulson reassign us.” 

“I can’t be away from you either,” Ward objected, feeling rather juvenile for arguing so much. 

“We can go back to our rules,” Skye suggested, her voice cracking on the word ‘rules’, indicating that it was her last hope. And who was he to deny it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for your encouraging words guys! I'll keep this going for a little while more :)

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I should keep going or not... Thoughts?


End file.
